1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as, for example, an ink jet printer.
2. Related Art
Generally, an ink jet printer is widely known as a liquid ejecting apparatus ejecting a liquid on a target. With the ink jet printer, printing is performed by ejecting ink (liquid) toward paper (target) from nozzles on a recording head (liquid ejecting head). With such a printer, a cap member is made to abut the recording head to surround the nozzles, that is, so-called capping is performed so that printing failure in which the ink within the nozzles dries during a printing pause or during non-use does not occur.
Further, among such printers, there is a printer that adjusts the distance between the recording head and the paper by adjusting the height position of a carriage (moving body) on which the recording head is supported. With such a printer, the carriage can be moved in the height direction to adjust the height position of the carriage. Therefore, the carriage is lifted up by the biasing force when the cap member is made to abut the recording head, and it is not possible to make the cap member adhere sufficiently closely to the recording head.
Accordingly, as with the printer described in JP-A-8-90782, increasing the capping pressure by biasing the carriage toward the cap member using an elastic member when performing capping of the nozzle head can be considered.
Incidentally, in a case where a printer that can adjust the height position of the carriage as described above is configured so that the carriage is biased toward the cap member by the elastic member of the printer of JP-A-8-90782 when the carriage is lifted up by the cap member during the capping of the recording head, there is the following problem. That is, there is a problem in that in a case where the biasing force of the elastic member is weak, the cap member cannot be made to adhere sufficiently closely with the recording head.